Cactus Plus Pencil
by mtfrosty
Summary: How do a cactus and a pencil cause trouble? Simple. It's Anakin and Obi-wan!


_Anakin and Obi-wan causing mayhem... again. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"Okay, ready?" Anakin nodded, sweat dripping from his face. "You sure?" He nodded again. "Positive? We wouldn't want any of this falling." A glared took the place of the nod and his master smirked. "Very well."<p>

Obi-wan gestured and another random object rose to take a place in the hoop that was rotating above their heads. So far, it had been only pillows, a few data pads, and a half-eaten apple that Obi-wan had scolded him for when he discovered it. But Anakin's eyes widened slightly at this latest addition.

He visibly winced as he took hold of it with the Force, the ache in his head growing a little more prominent. "The cactus, master? You know, for all of your esteemed wisdom, I fail to see how adding a cactus to the mix is a good idea!"

A light chuckle followed as Obi-wan released his own hold on the plant and Anakin took on the full brunt of it. "Well, if you're as powerful as you continuously claim, then we have nothing to worry about."

The younger man groaned and glared once more. "If it falls, I'll make sure it's not me it lands on."

Obi-wan's smirk turned into a look Anakin knew far too well and he held up a hand, making sure to keep a firm grasp on the objects above them. "Oh don't even start about empty threats. I promise you that this one should not be ignored."

His master sighed. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Then what _were_ you going to say," Anakin prompted impatiently.

"I have fallen into a nest of gundarks, been bitten by fire beetles, been whacked by Yoda's gimer stick a million times, been captured by countless separatists, been shot, been stabbed, been poked by more needles than I care to remember, been tortured, been declared dead more than once, been –"

"You know, if you would actually take me with you on your numerous missions, then most of those wouldn't be an issue," Anakin interrupted. "You're lucky I've had the time to save your skin on all of those occasions."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "Oh please… what I was _trying_ to say before you rudely interrupted was that having a cactus dropped on my head can hardly compare to everything else I've been through." He gestured again, and this time a pencil rose from the coffee table. "Now, o great and powerful Chosen One, are you prepared to take on your most difficult challenge yet?"

Anakin gave him a look. "I am seriously contemplating the most satisfying way to stick this cactus into your hair right now."

"Just grab the pencil, Anakin."

"I'm warning you."

"We both know you're not going to. Now just grab the pencil."

"I'm not kidding."

"Anakin…"

The objects started to whirl faster as Anakin prepared to throw one of them.

A knock sounded at the door.

Startled, Anakin lost focus for a moment and every last object dropped from above. The pillows weren't an issue, and the data pads seemed harmless enough. The apple core shattered a glass that had been sitting on the floor.

At this point, that was the least of Anakin's worries. Time slowed as he watched with growing dread as the cactus spun neatly through the air, aimed at the one thing that it most needed to avoid.

The cactus thudded into Obi-wan's bare foot at the same moment the door opened and Mace popped his head into the room. "Is everything alright in here? I've been trying to get a hold of –"

"OUCH!" Obi-wan all but roared. Reflexes caused his hands to jerk and the pencil whistled through the air. A precision shot that Anakin never would have dared to attempt.

It smacked point first into Mace's forehead. "OUCH!" Mace cried, raising a hand to rub his forehead.

Anakin glanced between the two of them, nervously thinking of the quickest way to exit the apartment. _I may have to jump through the window…_

Obi-wan reached down to carefully grasp the cactus and then jerked it, letting out a quick grunt. Angry red dots adorned the top of his foot. Anakin could hear his master's teeth grinding together and flinched when flashing eyes rose up to meet him. "That was uncalled for."

"It was unintentional! Completely Windu's fault! If he hadn't knocked on the door, then I wouldn't have lost my focus and dropped it. Besides, _you _were the one who added it in!" Anakin finished, pointing an accusing finger.

"Oh so now it's _my_ fault is it?" Obi-wan's voice started to rise. Anakin stood up from his place on the floor and took an angry step forward, prepared to argue his case.

"Master Kenobi!" Mace boomed from the doorway. "What is the meaning of this?" The Korun master held out the pencil for emphasis.

Obi-wan transferred his gaze to Mace and frowned. "I apologize, Master Windu. My former padawan picked a very inconvenient time to spear my foot with a cactus."

Mace blinked. Of all the things that could have happened. "Spear your foot with a… cactus? Does this happen often?"

Obi-wan was now eyeing the offending object with apparent disgust. "We really should get rid of that thing…"

"I completely agree," Anakin added.

Obi-wan glared at him once more. "You haven't gotten out of this, Anakin…"

"Oh yes I have. Like I said, it was completely not my fault…"

"What about the pencil? Who threw it at my head?"

"Well, Master Windu, technically you barged in uninvited – "

"_Barged_ in? I knocked, for Pete's sake! You would think that someone would have the courtesy to answer the door. I suppose I should have been expecting a pencil to the head considering whose door I was knocking on!"

"Well it wouldn't have been a problem, if Anakin hadn't speared me with a cactus."

"Again, it was not my fault!"

"Who threw the pencil?"

"You're lucky it wasn't a lightsaber he was adding in next!"

"Hard to do, seems how _someone_ misplaced both of them yet again."

"I know exactly where they are!"

"And where is that?"

"Who threw the kriffin' pencil?"

"Watch your language, you must, Master Windu."

Startled, the master whirled towards the door. The pencil whistled from his hand before he could regain control and it sped towards the grandmaster.

Yoda waved it to the side.

"Much to learn, you still have."

Anakin blinked.

Mace frowned.

Obi-wan sighed. "I need some ice."

* * *

><p><em>Did you laugh? Hope so! Please review! :)<em>


End file.
